ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Star (JLA: KOR Episode)
Lost Star is the 17th episode of ''Justice League: Knights of Rao''. Characters Featured Characters * Justice League ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen ** Green Lantern / Hal Jordan ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz ** Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El (also a member of the Blue Lantern Corps) ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira * Teen Titans (flashback and main story) ** Beast Boy / Garfield Loan ** Cyborg / Victor Stone ** Nightwing / Dick Grayson ** Raven ** Starfire / Koriand'r (joins the Blue Lantern Corps) Supporting Characters * Knights of Rao ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Static / Vigil Hawkins ** Sun-Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Blue Lantern Corps ** Arisia Rrab ** Brother Warth ** Mala ** Oreo the Hawk ** Saint Walker ** Solovar * Justice League ** Aquaman / Arthur Curry ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El * Lois Lane Villains * Orange Lantern Corps (first appearance) ** Larfleeze ** Lex Luthor (joins team) (removed from team) *** Bizarro (as an illusion) *** Doomsday (as an illusion) *** Metallo (as an illusion) *** Parasite (as an illusion) ** Glomulus (first appearance) * Project Cadmus ** Mercy Graves (single appearance) ** Plasmus (flahsback and main story) ** Ultimen (first appearance) *** Downpour (first appearance) (dies) *** Galatea (first appearance) (dies) *** Juice (first appearance) (dies) *** Shifter (first appearance) (dies) *** Wind Dragon (first appearance) (dies) ** Maxwell "Max" Lord (mentioned only) * Val-Yor (single appearance) (flashback and main story) Other Characters * Guardians of Oa ** Ganthet (cameo) ** Sayd (cameo) ** Unnamed Guardians * Green Lantern Corps ** Kilowog ** Chaselon * Vicki Vale Summary While the Knights of Rao work to defeat the Ultimen and stop their rampage, the Titans request the Justice League's aid to find Starfire, who had disappeared following a battle against the Locrix alongside Val-Yor. This journey will lead the League to finally find Superman when Starfire also ends up joining the Blue Lantern Corps to overcome her inner doubts. Superman and Starfire's help will soon be needed when Lex Luthor is driven insane by Larfleeze's Orange Lantern Ring and Battery and uncontrollably wreaks havoc. Plot Martian Manhunter and Lois Lane are watching as Geo-Force and Supergirl train the Knights of Rao before they leave to the Watchtower. There, the Justice League members are approached by the Teen Titans, who ask for their help in finding Starfire, who had disappeared after a mission they were having in another planet; a small flashback reveals that the Titans were battling against vicious-fighting machines called the Locrix alongside alien traveler Val-Yor until he and Starfire were engulfed by a black hole which was triggered by the bomb Val-Yor implanted on the Lovrix's hive. The Leaguers agree to help the Titans as they prepare to take off. Meanwhile, a Orange Lantern Power Battery, which was broken out of a meteor during Grodd's hunt for the Lanterns''Rainbow Revenge, falls towards Earth like a meteor and crashes on a Project Cadmus facility of Metropolis, indirectly breaking the metahuman subjects present in there out of their containment capsules. Elsewhere, Starfire wakes up in Oa having medical attention by Green Lantern Chaselon after he and Kilowog saved her and Val-Yor from the black hole. She also finds Val-Yor being punished by Kilowog and the Guardians of Oa for having endangered Starfire out of his own hatred for Tamaraneans. Starfire is pleased that Val-Yor is about to atone for his crimes, but is still saddened over him having insulted her as a "Troq". Superman arrives to take her in to Odym, the home planet of the Blue Lantern Corps. As he tells her the origins of the Corps, Superman also voices his awareness of Starfire's discomfort over the way Val-Yor wrongly treated her, which reminds him of why he casted himself into exile sometime laterLost Girl. Just then, Superman and Starfire head to the Blue Lantern Central Battery, from which a Power Ring arrives and surprisingly, chooses Starfire as its bearer by sensing her heart, which is filled by her heroic actions on Earth alongside the Titans (including the innocent lives she saved and the super villain threats she fought against; footage of Starfire showing love for children on Earth and expressing her bond with the Titans is also shown) as well as her own need of Inner Piece. Felling that a place in the Corps is what she needs, Starfire accepts the ring as Superman welcomes her to the Blue Lantern Corps. Back on Earth, the Knights of Rao, followed by Geo-Force and Supergirl, arrive in the area where the Orange Lantern Battery crashed, but are kept occupied by the rampaging Ultimen (consisting of Wind Dragon, Downpour, Shifter, Juice and led by Supergirl's corrupt clone Galatea), who had discovered the dark secrets lying within Project Cadmus about them, and Plasmus. As the young heroes battle the rampaging Cadmus subjects, Lex Luthor, alarmed by what happened in the facility, decides to check out the situation by himself. On their way around the galaxy, Green Lantern and Star Sapphire suddenly feel their rings recharging themselves like they previously did before[[Blue Hope (JLA: KOR Episode)|''Blue Hope]], and when their rings detect "six Blue Lanterns on Sector 2814", Wonder Woman is quick to deduce that Starfire is with the Blue Lantern Corps and Batman sets the star-ship to land on Odym. The Justice League and the Titans arrive there and greet the Lanterns as well as they reunite with Superman and Starfire before returning to the Watchtower. Back on Earth, just as the Knights of Rao are near to defeat the Ultimen and apprehend Mercy Graves, they are attacked by Larfleeze, who wrongly accuses them for "stealing his shiny" until Luthor works his way to escape with the Orange Lantern Battery, although the battery attaches him to ten rings which suddenly twist his mind. Driven irreversibly insane by the Power Battery's influence, Luthor starts wreaking havoc and summoning Orange Lantern constructs based on monstrous non-human versions of himself and Superman's old foes. The Knights of Rao battle the constructs as the Ultimen, recognizing Luthor as the scientist who helped Max Lord create and weaponize them, target Luthor, who violently overpowers them and mercilessly obliterates them all one by one before he gets to battle Larfleeze. The Justice League and the Titans arrive to help the Knights keep the citizens out of danger. Just then, the citizens joyfully see Superman and Starfire in their respective Blue Lantern forms and, under Vicki Vale's public advice, they start wishing upon their two rings for their deepest hopes, strengthening the two enough to successfully destroy the constructs and defeat Luthor before he can finish Larfleeze off. Superman and Starfire destroy the Orange Rings, disconnect the Battery from Luthor's exosuit and take it back to Larfleeze, who furiously yells at Luthor about the Battery belonging to him before Raven teleports him back to Okaara. As Luthor is taken to a mental institute until he recovers from his Orange Lantern influence and Graves, having been exposed for creating the Ultimen, is taken to prison in Stryker's Island, Superman, having fully regained his sense of Justice after overhearing of people's full trust in him and Luthor's increasingly broken reputation, rejoins the League as he once again places Saint Walker in charge of the Blue Lantern Corps. Once again, Superman keeps his Blue Lantern ring and vows to use it whenever it is needed. Starfire, feeling accepted by humans again, also rejoins her fellow Titans and also decides to keep her Blue Lantern ring whenever she needs to bring Hope for everyone (and herself). Voice Cast * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Hynden Walch as Starfire / Princess Koriand'r * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Scott Menville as Nightwing / Dick Grayson * Khary Payton as Cyborg / Victor Stone, Juice * Tara Strong as Raven, Supergirl, Vicki Lewis, Carol Ferris' ring, Galatea * Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen, Brother Warth * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Travis Willingham as Aquaman / Arthur Curry, Hal Jordan's Ring * Wally Wingert as Flash / Barry Allen * Tom Kane as Solovar * Jennifer Hale as Mala * Phil LaMarr as Static / Virgil Hawkins * Mae Whitman as New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow * Eric Bauza as Toymaster / Hiro Okamura, Chaselon * Dante Basco as Omega Knight / Jason Burke * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves * Jessica DiCicco as Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey * Colleen Villard as Blue Lantern / Collin Hill, Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang * Kimberly Brooks as the Emerald / Dionne Stewart * Catherine Taber as Arisia Rrab * Jess Harnell as Kilowog * James Arnold Taylor as Saint Walker, Blue Lantern Rings * Troy Baker as Long Shadow * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Liam O'Brien as Larfleeze * Benjamin Diskin as Wind Dragoon, Val-Yor * Laura Bailey as Shifter * Will Friedle as Downpour * Dee Bradley Baker as Plasmus Notes * Note: This episode was meant to be an alternate story for the Teen Titans episode Transformation. References Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao